A Night to Remember
by Tori Bradley
Summary: Prom night for the Dino Thunder team picks up where 'Thunderstruck' left off... TrentKira


A/N: HEY EVERYONE! AFTER SEEING THE FINALE TO DT, THIS THOUGHT HIT ME. SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ME TO WRITE TRENT/KIRA STORIES, SO THIS IS A KIND OF STARTING POINT. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE AS SOON AS I FINISH 'RUNS IN THE FAMILY,' WHICH WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE THE WEEK'S OVER...POSSIBLY FINISHED... ANYWAY, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE SOONER THE NEW STORY WILL BE OUT.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kira stood on the stage and smiled when she looked out and saw her friends and classmates cheering her on. It came as a bit of a shock when Doctor O and the schoolboard had asked her to perform, but she was up for the task... even more shocking was the fact that she actually had a date for the event.

As she scanned the crowd she found the person she was looking for. His loose white shirt and spiky black hair put an instant grin on her face. He was staring at her cheering with everyone else.

Trent stood in the crowd and grinned as he saw her smiling at him. It had taken him almost a year to finally get the courage to ask her out, and he was glad that he chose this venue for their first date.

Kira smiled at him again and stepped up to the mic."Hey guys!" she said as she laughed at the hooting and cheering she got. "That last song was dedicated to five amazing people who I couldn't have gotten throught this year without... Hailey, Dr. O, Connor, Ethan," she paused and turned to her date. "...and Trent."

The crowd erupted in cheers again and she grinned as Devon and Cassidy cheered the loudest. Kira stepped up to the mic again.

"This one's for you," she said as she looked at Trent.

A somewhat familiar melody began to play...the tempo was significantly slower than the original. Everyone paired off as Trent stood off to the side a bit and watched her.

**   
**"Looking back, I don't regret...

One single day.

Memories would keep me close...

When you walk away.

It's harder than I could imagine.

I guess I should have known that.

Close your eyes, I'll be there.

I'll come running anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.

I will wait for you, cause...

True love will never fade.

When it's real, you can feel it.

And I know, that you know..

That I will keep on waiting..

Patiently..

Patiently... for you.

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.

I used to stand outside and taste..

The sweetness of them.

It's harder when it really happens.

Oh, I wish I'd known that.

Close my eyes and you're there.

But I can't find you anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.

I will wait for you, cause...

True love will never fade.

When it's real, you can feel it.

And I know, that you know..

That I will keep on waiting..

Patiently..

Patiently... for you.

Patiently...

So patiently..

When I'm lost, I try to find you.

Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.

I will wait for you, cause...

True love will never fade.

When it's real, you can feel it.

And I know, that you know..

That I will keep on waiting..

Patiently..

Patiently... for you."

The song ended, and again, the crowd erupted in cheers. Kira looked at her date and Trent could swear he saw a hint of tears in them... he too was getting a little misty eyed at her beautiful lyrics... directed towards him.

Kira felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dave, the other guitarist. "Go have fun. It's your prom too," he said as he ushered her offstage.

She smiled and made her way down the stairs where Trent was waiting for her, corsage in hand.

Trent placed the yellow and white roses on her wrist and led her out onto the floor. Another slow song began to play and Trent placed his hands on her hips as she placed hers around his neck.

"Thank you," Trent said into her ear softly.

Kira felt a pleasant tingle go down her spine. "Thank me? For what?"

"For being my date tonight... and for...well... everything I guess." Kira smiled and pulled herself closer to him.

"I want to thank you too."

"Me? For what?"

"For being my inspiration over the last few months."

Trent pulled her away from him slightly. When he had first heard her song, he had thought that it was nothing more than a song she had writen for everyone...the thought never occured that it was FOR him.

Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Trent... what I was trying to say to you in that song-"

Whatever she was thinking was stopped when he pulled her tightly to him and laid his lips on hers. It was very soft at first, but after a moment, Kira and Trent embraced tighter and presed their lips closer together.

"About time you two!" they heard Connor say from beside them. That broke them out of their trance as they composed themselves again.

"Kira...I love you," Trent said as he rested his forehead against hers.

Kira breathed him in and smiled. "I love you too Trent," she whispered. They smiled at each other and kissed once more.

From the balcony, Tommy and Hailey watched as "their kids" enjoyed themselves.

"I was wondering when those two would get together," Hailey commented. Tommy smiled at them and offered his hand to Hailey.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling. Hailey accepted and they joined the other rangers.

After everything they had been through, the Dino Thunder Rangers were fianlly able to enjoy the world that they had protected on numerous occassions... it truly was a night to remember...

THE END


End file.
